Late Shift
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: With his lover going over reports late into the night, Donnelly decides to pay the Traffic captain a visit and give him an incentive to leave. DonnellyxLeary.


Leary sighed as he placed yet another folder on top of the neat pile on his desk; grabbing

another and flipping it open begrudgingly, his pen scratching on the paper. He didn't

bother looking at the clock anymore, remembering that the last time he had it had been

three in the morning.

He didn't mind doing paperwork; it was part of his job as captain, after all.

But he really wished that the load would lighten up once in awhile and cut him some

slack. On the bright side, he was almost finished; and he definitely looked forward to

getting some sleep, even if it would only give him five hours of rest – it was better than

none at all. And his men needed him at his best.

Leary looked up when he heard a knock at his office door, surprised to see Captain

Donnelly in the doorway. "Gordon, good morning," Donnelly greeted his red haired

subordinate. "Oh," Leary glanced at the clock on his wall, frowning at how early in the

day it had become, "Good morning, Donnelly," he greeted back, smiling as he placed his

pen down and folded his hands, "What can I do for you?" Donnelly chuckled as he gently

closed the door before stepping up to Leary's desk, placing his hands down on the

smooth wooden surface, "Don't be so formal, Gordon, we have the department to

ourselves," the brunette smiled coyly as he reached out and grabbed the redhead's blue

tie, tugging on it to coax his lover out of his seat before kissing him. Leary's eyes slid

closed as he placed his hand on the back of the elder officer's head to deepen the kiss,

biting on his lower lip, "This is a surprise; I thought you would be held up in your

office," he murmured as their foreheads touched.

"I thought I'd stop by to check up on you since you didn't call last night," Donnelly

answered with a cocked eyebrow, walking around the desk so he could wrap his arms

around the younger man.

Leary rolled his eyes and cursed to himself, "The drinks…"

"We always go out for drinks every Friday night, don't we, Gordon?" The brunette

smiled sympathetically at his lover before moving in to nibble on his ear, "And we grab

takeout before going back to your place..." he whispered, smirking when Leary gasped as

he grabbed his ass, "For dessert."

Leary sputtered, meekly attempting to push the brunette's hands away as he began to

unbuckle his belt, "James! We can't do this here, someone could see us!" he hissed,

biting his lip to suppress a moan as his superior stuck his hand into his pants and palmed

his cock, rubbing it sensually. "It's alright, Gordon, it's just us in here; and even if there

was someone here, I know how good you are at biting your lips to keep quiet," Donnelly

chuckled at his lover's attempts to regain his composure, grabbing his tie once more to

pull him closer, kissing him feverishly.

Leary arched his back as a shiver ran down his spine, bucking into Donnelly's hand,

"Alright-" he broke the kiss, swallowing thickly as he pushed his pants down to his

ankles and turning around to grip the edges of his desk, "But we have to be quick about

it," he insisted, failing to suppress a yelp as Donnelly inserted a lubricated finger inside

of him. "You can't rush perfection, lad," Donnelly murmured as he unzipped his pants

and eased into the redhead, wrapping an arm across Leary's chest and placing a hand on

his hip before bucking into him. Leary's breath caught in his throat as Donnelly picked

up momentum, moving his hands from the edge of the desk so they sat in front of him to

keep himself steady. He desperately tried to remain as silent as possible, but it seemed

that making him moan his captain's name took priority over being discovered. Donnelly

slid his hand up Leary's shirt, caressing taut muscle before latching onto a pink nipple

and pinching it. He knew just the right spots that would drive his lover crazy, smiling as

Leary threw his head back and groaned loudly as he stroked his member, placing a kiss

on his neck. Leary grit his teeth as the brunette rammed into him, striking that bundle of

nerves inside of him that had him lose all track of thought and self control, bucking back

wildly to add more friction. "James-!" he gasped breathlessly before arching his back,

moaning shamelessly.

Donnelly grit his teeth as he reached his own climax, embracing Leary with both arms as

he thrusted into him and releasing a choked cry as he came. He held the redhead for a few

moments while they caught their breaths, kissing his neck before helping him pull up his

pants. Leary tucked his shirt back in and fixed his tie, smiling sheepishly when Donnelly

gave his rear a firm smack.

"And now, I think it is time for you to head on home and get some rest," Leary raised an

eyebrow at his superior, turning to face him, "James, I can't leave just yet, I still have

some paperwork-"

"Don't worry, Gordon, I'll take care of everything while you're away," Donnelly

reassured the other man, gesturing to the door, "Go on now," he insisted, smiling when

Leary sighed and shook his head in defeat before walking towards the door, "I'll see you

tonight, then," he winked after grabbing his hat and coat and closing the door behind him.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

I wrote this back on December 6th 2013 after finding a few prompts asking for a story

featuring Donnelly. Honestly, I'm not sure why this individual likes Donnelly so much –

much less wanted a smut fic featuring him…which explains why this story was so short.

I'm still not quite comfortable or confident in writing about older men, but I need to

challenge myself every so often, I suppose.

Actually, if you all remember the one time Donnelly occupied Leary's office instead of

his own during a Homicide case, I wrote this story with that incident in mind.

I like Leary, actually, he's my favorite captain from the game – I should write about him

more. I really enjoyed the LearyxStefan stories, thanks to whoever wrote them, and I

hope to maybe write about them together sometime.

Lin


End file.
